


S.O.S

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (Cartoon), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Megamind (2010), The Awesomes (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My beloveds deserve pr0nz</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.O.S

Metro Man walks out of his hidden home on the outskirts of town to fly out into city.

 

He's not quite Metro Man anymore. He's Music Man. He's grown a beard and has let his hair grow out to conceal his identity. Although, for the occasion he has kept his appearance well groomed.

 

He always needs to look good for his dates.

 

He's wearing black, tight denim jeans and a white and gold plaid button up shirt with a brown coat because it's pretty cold outside. Its not snowing yet, but the temperature is dropping. Normally, it wouldn't bother him but fitting in with the citizens is a priority now.

 

No one notices him because he uses his super speed.

 

He arrives at the door of your condo. He runs a hand through his hair and checks his breath before knocking. A charming smile residing on his sharp and strong features.

 

You answer it and lean against the door frame upon seeing him. "Well if it isn't Mr. Fantastic Face. Its been awhile. I knew you weren't dead." You say.

 

Metro shrugs his strong shoulders, while rolling his eyes. You smirk and flash around, and silently give him entrance. He follows you in and takes care of the door for you.

 

His eyes steadily watch the gently sway of your hips as you walk into another room.

 

"I'll be right back." You shout, closing the door.

 

"Right."

 

He's been coming to you for a few years now. For your _services_. He has grown quite fond of you, but he never asked you out because of his career. Perhaps now he could.

 

Moments later, Metro is idly looking out of your apartment window, looking down at the city to pass the time.

 

"This good?"

 

Metro turns his head. 

 

A flash of the pink tip of his tongue coating his suddenly dry lips when he sees you.

 

 

You wore a strapless, red baby doll dress that cut off right underneath your panty clad bottom and nothing else, not even a bra.

 

 

He never wanted you to wear one during your sessions.

 

 

"You look great."

 

The airy way he says that makes you raise a brow, before shrugging it off.

 

" _Wonderful_..now take off your fucking clothes." You command, crossing your arms under your chest and slowly start to walk over to him.

 

"Yes, ma'am." He whispers.

 

He shrugs off his coat and throws it over the nearby couch, before starting to unbutton his shirt. He casts his gaze down to his shirt on purpose, you would find it rude if he were to make eye contact while undressing during the session.

 

Last time he made that mistake, you kicked him out before he got any relief.

 

The ripple and movement of his muscles under flawless taunt skin draws you in like nothing else as he works his hands.

 

It's hard being a dominatrix for this guy.

 

You don't have a lot of clients, you have about five. This is mostly a hobby you do for a cheap price compared to places like dungeons. And the only ones you get anywhere near regularly are Metro Man and some condescending, smart ass named.....what was it?....Ben? Bernard. Yeah.

 

 

Metro Man is the only one you'll have sex with. If he asked; which he never has. It's against the conventional rules, but he's not a regular client.

 

He's already taken off his pants and has drapped them over your couch along with the rest of his clothes.

 

He's wearing tight, white boxer briefs that really do compliment his obviously perfect package and perfect thighs. You already know his ass is great. The best ass in Metro City.

 

 

You've brought the cock ring that he loves so much with you and a pair of cuffs with a metal chain.

 

The metropolitan likes to pretend he's a powerless, little slave.

 

This relationship is a two way street because you **really, really, really, really** enjoy taking advantage of and controlling someone of his stature. It's dream come true to be honest.

 

You can see that his fair cheeks are slightly flushed as he eyes the cock ring and cuffs.

 

This was as sexual as it gets between you two. You did this with no one else. You refused too.

 

But superheroes always get special treatment from their citizens.

 

When you officially met him, you found it odd that Mr. Goody-Two shoes was into something that most in this innocent and picture perfect metropolis would find disgusting and sketchy as this.

 

And he's like forty seven, so you assumed he had a partner, like that gorgeous and likeable reporter he always use to save from Mega Mind.

 

But he didn't.

 

When you found this out, you felt more than special that he came to you for this particular need. Even if it was just business.

 

 

You walk over to him, eyes trained on his chest, that you really want to touch, kiss, and lay your head on.

 

Metro Man is silent and totally still, chest raising just a little too fast because of the exciting anticipation of what's to come.

 

You look up at him while pressing the palm of your hand to his chest. You apply pressure, and he pretends to fall back against the bare glass, out looking the city.

 

_Anyone could just look up and see him. Just about naked and vulnerable._

 

Metro bites his bottom lip, silencing a moan.

 

You slowly pull down the smooth material covering his erection and slip the cock ring on with practiced ease. You fingers dance around the underside, feather light and teasing. You catch the slight jerk of his hips as you cup it with your palm. Of course it won't stop him from coming at all.

 

"I have a request." He says, gruffly. Your eyes flicker up to his, curiously. "I...want something different."

 

"Sure. Like?"

 

Metro Man eyes flicker away for moment, hesitant. You feel that wonderful, warm, antagonizing flutter between your legs, and subtly rub your thighs together. "Don't be shy.." You try your best to hide your impatience.

 

"Can we have sex?" He sounds like a child begging for a cookie from the jar, looking at you pleadingly.

 

You smile. "How could I refuse?" Your tone sets him at ease. He smiles back. "Do you want that on?" You ask, slowly pumping his painfully hard dick. You drop the cuffs.

 

"Y-yes.." His answer is wanton as he moans against the glass and bucks gracefully into your hands.

 

You lift up your dress and order him to prepare you. Metro doesn't hesitate to do so, but his fingers carefully slide into your panties and he discovers how soaked you are. He bites his bottom lip as your grip on his cock tightens as his perfect fingers push into and brush all the right places. He pressed in only two and it felt _incredible_. His palm presses against your clit as his fingers pump in and out of you in a moderately even paced speed.

 

It doesn't take long for you to clench up around his fingers. His pulsing cock is dripping precum all over your hand as he feels you squeeze and convulse around his digits. He gives you a break and slides them out.

 

Its a miracle that you're still standing.

 

Knees weak, you find the strength tip toe up to his face. Your arm goes around his neck and you go in for a kiss that he immediately dips his head down to meet.

 

Metroman sighs into the kiss.

 

 _He thinks he might be in love with you_.

 

Your eventual open mouthed kiss is suffocating and dominating, leaving him no room to gain the upper hand. Tongue pushing his own back and threatening go down his throat. 

 

Its messy and animalistic.

 

Your teeth nip his bottom lip after the extremely brief moment you pull back for air.

 

He groans when you pull away from his mouth, trying to meet your lips again. Your hand tugs gently at his hard length as you move back. He has no choice but to follow.

 

You tease him with short kisses and lightly brush against the tip of his cock with the pad of your thumb as you lead him into your bedroom.

 

The back of your knees hit the mattress and you let yourself fall down, hands leaving him.

 

You turn yourself over and crawl further up the bed, giving your customer a great view of your ass. 

 

No longer feeling like being bothered with the dom roleplay, you shake your ass to coax him up on the bed. He's over you in no time, pressing and rubbing his groin into you from behind and peppering your shoulder with kisses and gentle scraps and nips of his teeth.

 

You groan in frustration. He's too gentle.

 

A simple threat of: _Just fuck me before I kick you out_ , works.

 

Metro lifts up your dress, fingers brushing against your warm skin that he thinks is absolutely beautiful. But he'll look at all of it another time.

 

He yanks down your panties and entirely leaves the sub zone.

 

You yelp in surprise when his hand comes down on your behind. You moan and giggle as you feel the hot sting and warmth pool in your abdomen.

 

He does it a few more times and you actually believe you'll reach your release if he continues any longer.

 

" _Please_."

 

And he's inside you.

 

 _It happened so fast_.

 

His thrusts are fast and hard. You arch your back and struggle to meet his thrusts. It seems pointless to try. His finger presses and circles slowly on your clit as his pace slows and his strokes devel deep inside you.

 

Toes curling, you tighten around him. You whimper as his fingers keep going even after you orgasm. One thrust is particularly hard and it almost makes you scream.

 

How you found yourself ontop of him is a mystery.

 

His fingers grip onto the flesh of your hips as he guides you up and down his cock. 

 

There will be bruises to accompany the hot marks on your neck.

 

The room is hot, but his body is hotter as he pulls you against his chest. Sweating sticking your bodies together like an adhesive glue.

 

His hips pivot into yours as you approach your second orgasm.

 

" _Can I come_?"

 

You barely register the sound of his voice or his question in your ear.

 

"Yes." The answer is more of a whispered hiss than anything else.

 

He holds you completely still as he bucks into you harder than before and its alittle _too hard_. You are pushed over the edge and crash **hard** , his warmth filling you up and sending a powerful shiver up your spine.

 

You passed out right after on top of him, and it worries him that you don't respond to his compliments and questions after a few moments. Maybe he didn't hold back enough?

 

You're slowly coming to when you feel arms wrapped around you and your chest against something soft, warm, and solid.

 

"(Y/n)?"

 

You mumble, accordingly.

 

"I know this is sudden, but can I take you out to dinner later? I've been meaning to ask and--"

 

Your lips press against his for a short moment before you go back to cuddling against his chest, trying to fall asleep again.


End file.
